


Something Exactly Like This

by Velocity_Owl87



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bathing/Washing, Brotherly Love, Caretaking, Domestic Fluff, Hair Braiding, Hair Brushing, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Protective Thor (Marvel), Recovery, Romantic Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocity_Owl87/pseuds/Velocity_Owl87
Summary: It's Yule in Asgard and after a hard year, all that Thor wants is to celebrate with his new companion, Milo.That's all he wants, and he hopes that Milo will feel the same.But will he?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki, Thor (Marvel)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Something Exactly Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Captain_Kiri_Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Kiri_Storm/gifts).



> Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday present for Captain_Kiri_Storm!!

Thor quietly sighed in relief as the daily meeting was adjourned early in deference to the Yule feast coming up as soon as the sun would go down. The halls were decorated and the food and drink was ready. He could already smell the scent of the spiced wines and honeyed and spiced cakes wafting through the halls of the palace. The pine and fir too, was comforting and reminded him that yes, this was  _ home _ . 

His mouth watered at the scents and he felt happy for once. And hopeful that things would be well. Even if it was just for one night, he didn’t want to let go of that warm glow that burst into his chest. It had been a trying time, to put it mildly and he was keen to put it behind him and celebrate the day. 

Particularly with a special someone.

“Will you be at the feast tonight, Brother?” Loki’s voice interrupted his thoughts and he turned to look at his younger brother as they got up from their seats and headed towards their wing of the palace, which was also decorated in gold and fir branches. The torches had been doubled and gold and silver baubles were hung above their heads, twinkling in the lights. 

“Of course. I wouldn’t miss it. Not when it’s been so long. Will you be there?”

Loki nodded, lazily batting a rainbow bauble with his left hand as they walked towards their own chambers. 

“Yes. It’s been too long since we have had a feast and have been together without having to deal with any threats. External and internal.” 

Loki flinched at that, but he didn’t argue against it. Thor was right and it wasn’t said in a malicious way. He wouldn’t be a hypocrite and try to negate what was so obviously true. Besides, it was in the past. They had laid it to rest and despite things still being somewhat rocky between them, they were both trying to meet each other halfway. 

And Loki had to admit that it was preferable to before, when they were always at odds with each other. Things were calmer and they were better equipped to deal with threats. Even if he didn’t quite like how that had come about.

“Will you be alone? Or will you be taking Milo with you?” Loki asked, making Thor smile fondly at the mention of his companion. 

“I think so. He’s been better now and he’s not seen a Yule feast so it would be a great opportunity for him to come. Will you be taking anyone?”

At the question, Loki only smiled enigmatically before he opened the door to his rooms. 

“We’ll see. Now go take care of your pet, brother. We’ll be summoned soon enough. Make the time count.”

Thor grinned, waving his brother goodbye as he too opened his door and disappeared through it. He closed it behind him, the heavy wood echoing in the antechamber where he took off his cloak and boots. He placed them in their respective places and went to the inner part. 

He paused in the doorway when he heard Milo’s quiet voice murmuring to himself as he sat at Thor’s desk, clearly engrossed in something. He didn’t want to bother Milo. Nor startle him either. Despite all of the work that they had done in easing his past traumas, progress wasn’t always linear and Thor still was very careful with him. The last thing he wanted was for Milo to regress to how he was in those first weeks: clingy, shaking, and refusing to be anywhere else but at his side. 

Thor personally didn’t mind, but he also was pragmatic enough to see that he very well couldn’t drag poor Milo into battle. Nor was it a good idea to have him be so dependent. Slowly and painfully, they had worked on having a distance. It had been rough, with many tears on both sides (Even if Milo didn’t see them) but they had managed it. 

Thor was able to do his duties and come home to a smiling Milo, who had been keeping busy with the gadgets, books, and art supplies his teammates had showered Milo with after meeting him. Thor had given him free rein of the library and the gardens and even the weaving rooms, but Milo only went if Thor was with him. 

Although he didn’t mind taking him to those places, Thor held out hope that in time, Milo would want to go to these places by himself. He showed an aptitude for the arts and crafts and it would be a shame to not encourage him to continue his work.

He wondered what it was that Milo was working on as he stood and watched him. It would be a shame to interrupt him, Thor mused. He didn’t want to tear him away from his work, but they did need to get ready for the feast. As well as the time spent convincing Milo that things would be well and no one would hurt him.

Thor had his heart set on having Milo with him there, to see all of the sights and to enjoy them as much as Thor himself did. Milo deserved to have all of the joy in his life. He had suffered so much and Thor was determined for that to be the case. He loved his little human and he would do everything possible to make that happen. Of that, he was determined to have it happen. 

He waited patiently until Milo looked up and smiled brightly at him. 

“Thor!” Without any preamble, he pushed his chair back and rushed to his lover, jumping into his arms and kissing him in greeting. 

“You’re back! I was wondering when you’d be back!” Milo cried out, squealing in delight as Thor peppered his face with kisses in greeting as they embraced each other tightly. 

“Wait...Isn’t it a bit early for you to be back?” Milo asked, his delicate brows furrowing over his chocolate brown eyes as he looked at the clock. He turned his fine boned face back to Thor who grinned widely. 

“Yes. It is. But it’s because of the Yule feast happening tonight.” Thor explained, pushing back a long lock of golden hair away from Milo’s delicate features and giving him a gentle kiss on his cheek. 

Milo’s eyes widened at that. “Like Christmas? Yule logs and all that?”

Milo asked, his fingers pleating the fabric of Thor’s sleeve and making the reinforced fabric of his sleeves fold stiffly as he did. 

“Something like that. It’s the longest night of the year and I would like for us to go together, if it would be possible.” Thor explained, gently combing back Milo’s long golden locks away from his pale face. 

Milo nodded, pleating the fabric as he thought about Thor’s request, while Thor continued to stroke Milo’s hair back with gentle fingers. As much as he wanted an answer, he wasn’t going to push his lover. 

Milo needed his agency and Thor would rather sit in boring meetings for the rest of his life than to take Milo’s choices away. If he did, he might as well have been as bad as the slavers that had held him for years. It had been a trick of the Norns that Thor had come across him and managed to free him as well and he was glad he had. Or else Milo would be-

He stopped those thoughts quickly. It hadn’t happened. Milo was here and safe with him. Happy and slowly getting healthier everyday. And loved. Very loved. 

“Okay.” 

Thor blinked. It had been spoken so quietly that he had to look at Milo for confirmation of what he had heard. 

“I said okay. I want to try to be there with you. And see.” Milo continued in his soft-spoken way. 

Thor beamed at him and cupped Milo’s face in between his hand to give him a slow, but soft kiss that he hoped would convey his gratitude. 

He guessed it had done the trick, since Milo was blushing as he pulled away. 

“You’re welcome, love. Now do we need to get ready?” He asked, his dark eyes shining with humour as he asked. 

“Of course. A bath, your hair needs to be braided, new robes, the whole works.” Thor confirmed, his eyes going a dark grey as he spoke. 

Sharing a bath and then brushing out Milo’s long fall of hair were two of the things that Thor loved doing for his love. He loved to pamper and indulge him, to rub exotic oils into his skin to soften it and the scars left behind, leaving Milo boneless and practically purring once he was done. 

Milo knew it and wasted no time in detangling himself from Thor’s grip and leading him to the large bathroom that had a large tub and various soaps and bath oils to do just that. 

“Which one today?” He asked as he plugged up the tub and turned on the taps, testing the temperature until it was just right. 

“Go with the verbena this time.” Thor replied as he started to work on getting rid of his armour. 

“Got it.” Milo replied, pouring in a generous amount before slipping out of his own soft lounging robes and slipping into the tub. Thor followed suit, slipping in behind Milo and wrapping his arms around his smaller lover as he sat back against the tub and relaxed. 

“This is my favourite part of the day.” Milo murmured as he lay against Thor and lazily rubbed Thor’s thighs, which bracketed him as they lay in the hot, verbena scented water. It was a bit fresh and green, but Thor didn’t mind. He loved the scent of it on Milo’s skin after and how it lingered in their hair after. 

“Mine too, love.” Thor murmured, kissing Milo’s temple and gently caressing his shoulders, and chest and tracing the lines of his arms as they lay there soaking until the water started to cool down. 

It was then that Thor reached over for the soap and shampoo and started to gently wash Milo from head to toe. Careful to never linger overlong in some places, but always diligent as he scrubbed Milo down, leaving him pink-skinned and clean. Milo would nearly purr as Thor would move onto his hair, careful to not tug or pull too hard in his efforts to get it all squeaky clean. 

Milo would repeat the gesture to Thor, taking his time despite Thor’s much shorter hair. His touches were light and feathery and put Thor in mind of both butterflies and breezes as they got him and his hair clean without much fuss. 

They pulled the plug out of the tub, rinsed off, then Thor carried Milo out of the tub. He hastily dried off, wrapping a towel around his hips before he wrapped Milo up in a big and fluffy towel. This always made Milo giggle and snuggle into his chest as he was carried to the bed, where he was settled down in preparation for the next step.

“Just one braid tonight?” Thor asked as he picked up the brush with soft bristles and silver ribbons to thread through Milo’s hair and to tie off the braid when he was done. 

“Please.” Milo breathed as he scooted over to the middle of the bed so Thor could sit behind him to brush his hair. 

“Alright. Sit tight, love.” Thor murmured, settling down behind him and picking up a section of his hair to begin. 

Milo hummed a small noise of agreement before he closed his eyes and let himself drift off as Thor started the brushing. It was slow and careful work as he moved the brush through the strands, smoothing out the tangles and knots until he had a thick and shiny waterfall of golden blonde hair falling down Milo’s back and to his waist. 

Milo sighed when he felt Thor’s hands part three sections off, fold the ribbon in them, and begin to braid them, applying the same steady pressure to create a braid that reached down to his back and was then tied off with a small ribbon. 

It never ceased to amaze Milo how Thor could be so careful and meticulous when it comes to brushing and braiding his hair. Thor was a warrior and Milo had seen him fight. Yet it always surprised him when he was so skilled at braiding Milo’s hair. 

“Done. You can open your eyes, Milo.” Thor murmured. 

Milo did just that, stealing a kiss from him before bouncing off the bed and heading to their closet. Thor chuckled to himself as he straightened out his own hair and padded over to the closet, pulling Milo closer to him. 

"Gold for you and red for me?" Thor asked as he reached out to pull out a set of clothes he was relieved to see had been delivered as per his instructions. He showed them to Milo, who only nodded enthusiastically at the sight of the outfit.

"Do you like them?" Thor asked as he pulled off the towel and started to help Milo into the clothes.

"Yes! Thank you! Yes!" Milo enthused, stealing kisses from Thor as he got dressed. 

"I'm glad. You look lovely, darling." Thor complemented, taking in the different shades of gold silk and light brown leather that made up the outfit. 

Milo blushed prettily at that. He still wasn't used to receiving compliments, despite Thor being quite generous with them. He loved them though and hoped that Thor would never stop with them.

He brushed his hand down the fabric, missing when Thor dressed into his own outfit consisting of dark steel grey reinforced armour with red accents. His hair shone as it brushed his collar, making Milo exclaim at how handsome he was. 

"You look like a king." Milo breathed out, making Thor blink at that. Although Milo was affectionate, that was not what he was expecting to hear from his lover. 

"Truly?" He asked, pulling Milo into his arms for a kiss that left Milo breathless and only able to nod.

"Thank you. Now-"

"Pardon the intrusion, Your Highness. The feast is about to begin. Your presence and your consort's presence is required."

Thor looked at Milo, who paled a bit before he thanked the messenger. 

"Ready?"

Milo looked down at the floor as he steeled himself to face the court. He knew that no one would be rude or hurt him. He knew he was safe with Thor. Yet he still had to give himself time and a pep talk to go.

He was close to saying no when Thor slid his hand into Milo's and held it tightly.

Feeling that strength that was being offered to him made Milo's determination strengthen. 

He looked up at Thor and smiled. It wasn't quite his usual smile, but it was a smile and Thor thanked the fates for the change of mind.

"Shall we?"

Thor nodded, then tucked Milo's arm into his own. 

"We shall."

*~*~*~*~*~

Milo's pulse was racing as they entered the hall. Thor could see it flutter in the hollow of his throat as they walked. 

" _ You're doing wonderfully, darling."  _ Thor murmured, making Milo's face flush a pretty pink.

They walked in and moved towards The Allfather and Allmother, ready to make their introductions when they were intercepted by Loki. 

"Brother! And Milo? A pleasure to see you here!"

Loki greeted them, clapping Thor's arm and giving Milo a slight bow.

"Same, Loki. Are you alone?"

Before Loki could reply, a tall, dark haired man wearing black and blue leather appeared. His face was striking, with grey and blue eyes, wide cheekbones, full lips, and a cleft chin. He was well built and Thor thought there was something familiar about him. Particularly when he noticed his left arm was silver with a stylised star embossed and painted on it. 

It didn't come to him and instead he settled for introductions.

"Bucky Barnes. And you are?"

He held out the silver hand for Thor to shake while Loki cleared his throat and blushed.

"Thor, Milo, meet James Buchanan Barnes. Bucky. My plus one."

Thor blinked as it dawned on him, prompting Bucky to give him a wink. Milo saw this, but a squeeze from Thor had him pretend nothing was amiss.

"Pleasure to meet you. I hope you enjoy the feast and my brother's company."

Barnes nodded as he and Thor shook hands. 

"I hope so as well. Pleasure to meet you, Thor. Milo. Loki,shall we?"

He offered Loki his arm before they walked off to greet others at the feast. 

"Well...That was…"

"Interesting. Shall we?" Milo asked Thor.

"We shall."

End.

  
  



End file.
